Several Moments
by blackicewolf
Summary: Raoul and Buri meet for the first time...wonder what happens from there? This is my frist fanfiction ever so please read, comment, let me know how I'm doing. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries, but I'm still working on a plot! Rating is just in case.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfiction and if people actually like it, please review or something so that I know people are reading! The deal is so long as one person comments and/or alerts/favorites my story then I'll continue it, if not then I'll leave it as a simple one-shot instead of a full story.

Disclaimer: I really, really, really wish I could have thought of something this brilliant, but I didn't. So worship Tamora Pierce for the characters because I didn't come up with them.

After several moments, the horror of what her brother had done passed and Alanna regained her composure. Internally, Raoul breathed a sigh of relief and gave his tiny friend a reproachful grin. "Are you alright?" The lady knight nodded and absently reached for Faithful; understanding Alanna's underlying stress, the cat leapt into his master's arms and was perched on her left shoulder. Raoul chuckled quietly at the sorely missed sight.

At the sound of her friend's laughter, Alanna threw her head back to look up at him, the fire returning to those violet eyes. "I just got an idea!" Raoul lifted an eyebrow at her, unsure if he really wanted to trust one of her great ideas. "Don't look at me like that! I just figured since you took all the trouble to come and find me, you might as well meet everyone else with me." She grinned up at him and when he didn't move she shook her head, grabbing his arm, Alanna pulled him down the hall and pounded on two different doors.

"Alanna, if they're still asleep you should let them take advantage of what rest they **can **get." Raoul tried to put a little force behind his words, but all he got was a smirk before Alanna pounded on the doors again. Only seconds later, one of the doors opened to reveal a Shang Master that was only momentarily surprised when he caught sight of Raoul. The knight noticed the master tense slightly, coiling his muscles in preparation for a fight. Raoul couldn't help it; a quiet burst of laughter escaped him, throwing the master for a moment before he seemed to realize that the giant man in front of him was no opponent.

"Liam, this is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Raoul, this is Shang Master Liam Ironarm." The lady knight was grinning like a fool while Liam saved his pride and bowed to Raoul who returned the gesture.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." His voice was soft; Raoul could feel his well disgused embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, I was quite sur-"

The sound of the second door opening attracted the knight's attention. In the doorway stood two young women, one was clearly high born and looked delicate with an almost immortal look to her. The second—"This is Princess Thayet and her bodyguard Buri-"

"Don't bother, Alanna." The second woman aggressively cut her off; under normal circumstances, Raoul would have been left speechless by Buri's actions, but her words held no affect on him. He stood speechless, but it wasn't Thayet he was staring at and everyone noticed this, Buri being the last. The young K'mir shifted ever so slightly, a hint of pink touching her cheeks.

Comment! Let me know if I got something wrong (spelling, names, etc), if you like it, what I should change/do, if you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

So I actually wrote this a long time ago…as in about a week after I posted the first chapter, but I didn't post it because I was helping at a camp in California and had no Wi-Fi access! Then I got and very distracted and now that I'm sitting bored in my dorm room I decided to finally type this. Thank you to **The Lady Grace** for my first ever story alert and comment and thank you to **shieldlessknight **for favoring my story and leaving me a note reminding/guilting me into posting this chapter….so thank her for this guys!

For several moments the knight stared at the young K'mir, bringing the slightest hint of pink to her cheeks. Buri was shocked that a man could choose to look at her while Thayet and all her glory was standing next to her. Dropping her gaze, Buri focused her attention on her wrinkled and worn tunic; its strings were half laced and she could see her own flesh stretched too tight over her too thin chest. The K'mir prayed that the knight wouldn't notice the disarray of her appearance; once she finished praying, Buri mustered up her courage and looked back up at the knight. Way up.

He was now looking at Alanna who had a hand on his arm. For a split second, Buri wondered if they had been lovers, but the mischief in the lady knight's eyes spoke otherwise. "Hey Buri." Her attention snapped to Alanna, the fiery woman's mouth twisted at the corner. "Since you're already dressed, why don't you help Raoul get us some breakfast while the rest of us get dressed?"

A thrill of unexpected joy rose in Buri's stomach, but the teenager kept her face straight, not allowing the lady knight the pleasure of knowing her friend (Raoul?) was getting to her. Lifting her chin slightly, "Alright." Buri was glad she sounded like her normal self, only then did she realize what she had just agreed to.

Catiously, Buri followed the big knight down the narrow hall. As soon as they rounded the first corner, the knight slowed his pace, Buri slowed hers. A quiet chuckle caught her by surprise; the K'mir looked up and locked eyes with two dark and friendly ones. "I would usually promise not to bite, but you look like your bite's worse than mine, so how about you tell me about yourself…or I could tell you about Tortall."His smile was gentle and very encouraging. Goddess, Buri bet his smile could sooth even Alanna's temper.

The K'mir nodded and walked up to his side, gazing up at him. Her neck would probably cramp if she kept trying to look at him. "Then tell me about Tortall. Are you so tan because of knight duty?" She couldn't help it, Buri was curious about the kingdom she and Thayet were planning on becoming citizens of and this knight seemed so kind.

For a moment Raoul watched where he was going, leading the K'mir towards the kitchen side door "Well Jon-the crown prince." He gave her a look. "I was on patrol and making quite good friends with the Sandrunner tribe in the desert, but then Jon heard Alanna was coming back home and sent me to meet up with you." He sighed, drawing Buri's attention to the he was already journey weary from an early ride here; she wondered how long he'd been traveling for. "It's hard to believe Jon's finally going to be king." Raoul saw the K'mir's confusion and gave her a stunning grin. "At a normal rate on horseback, we wouldn't get to back before his coronation which I'm certain you will get to see."

"I see." It was strange that she was acting so timid as together they headed back towards the rooms.

"Well, there's nothing for you to worry about Buri." She started at the sound of her name and looked up at Raoul, her new friend? He smiled down at her. "You'll have no problems being accepted in Tortall and you'll get more food." Raoul frowned at a thought. "Unless you get terribly seasick like a certain lady knight we know." A smile tugged at Buri's lips and the knight gave her a secretive wink, bringing back a little of the blush. Raoul pretended not to notice the color, admiring it from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the walk back to the rooms remained quiet. Buri's mind was full of ideas and thoughts about Tortall and its two knights. The knight's words kept worries about her future at bay, for now Buri was just curious about the land and looked forward to becoming friends with the newest companion. Her instincts told her Raoul was a rare type of person, even in a land as free as Tortall. The knight was kind, helpful and a friend of Alanna's-all of these things made him a good companion, but her mind, or was it her body, kept reminding her that this man was large, strong and very good looking. The man had to now that she had given not only one, but several of her rare blushes at his expense and for once, the blushes weren't from humiliation, but something stronger, something Alanna and Thayet had both picked up on.

When they returned, the doors to the first two rooms were closed, Liam's was open and he stood there waiting for them. The K'mir wasn't certain but she thought the man wore a slight smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Buri caught herself before she groaned or tightened her grip; this man was an expert on body language and it made sense that he caught on as swift as the other two. What she wasn't sure about was if Raoul had any feelings or if the sight of her had just been that much of a surprise to him.

"Hello Shang Master." Raoul smiled at the man. "It isn't much, but here's a pack for morning meal and another for midday."

Liam took the packages, one from Raoul and one from a startled Buri. "Please, we are companions, no one needs to call me by my title, it's always Liam to friends." He smiled openly at the two of them and Raoul grinned back with his everlasting good nature.

"Well Liam, the kitchen gave us packs for everyone, so there will probably be extra if anyone needs more food." Buri saw Raoul look over his shoulder at her as he spoke these words; she couldn't help but be confused. Why would there be extra if there was exactly enough food for all of them?

"What do you mean?" Laim quietly asked her question.

Raoul gave them a quirked smile. "We will be riding a boat half of the way back, Alanna doesn't eat if she's on a boat and she won't eat breakfast knowing that we will leave straight for the docks."

"That is not a healthy practice, no wonder she is so small." Liam's face was stoic, a little worry touché his voice.

Buri decided to jump into the conversation, time to prove to this new companion that she is indeed intelligent, even if he's put her mind into shock. "She skips food to prevent herself from getting seasick. Alanna throws up she eats, doesn't she?" Raoul nodded gravely at them.

"What about me?" All three turned to look at the tiny redhead. The only expression on her face was that of mild curiosity. She hadn't heard.

"Nothing of importance. Are you ready?" Raoul's face was one of perfect casualty, Buri suspected that this man, despite his opens, was very cunning and a good actor.

Alanna looked at them for a moment, and then nodded. She opened her mouth to speak when Thayet emerged from the second room. Thayet paused to take in the scene in front of her. ""I'm sorry for making you all wait, I-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Alanna had just gotten out here so there was no wait." Raoul held out a pack to her. "Unfortunately, this is our breakfast." Thayet took it with a nod. Politely Raoul offered Alanna a pack too.

Alanna shook her head vigorously. "No way am I eating today, or for the next week." A quiet laugh escaped Buri and she saw that Liam was grinning, while Raoul looked to be struggling to hold back laughter. Thayet and Alanna exchanged confused looks.

Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter; I know the characters got a little more oc. But I think I'm doing well considering that I haven't read any of the Tortall books in at least three years! Let me know if I have any typos or other such errors, especially if they have to do with Tamora Pierce's world.

Now I have the problem with I don't know how far I'm going to go with this or what all I'm going to include. I don't really want to think about Raoul's drunken days 1) because I don't want to think about it 2) because it's so sad 3) I've never been drunk so I have no idea how to write that and 4) it's my story so you have to read what I write! Now I feel mean, sorry. Anyways comment and let me know your ideas/thoughts about my story and I'll try to post another chapter in the next month, but I'm trying to finish my novel.

Speaking of novels…would you guys be willing to read a completely original novel written by me? I'm not going to go and hand it out since I want it published, but do you think I write well enough to maybe become a REAL PUBLISHED AUTHOR?


End file.
